The compounds of the instant invention are a series of 2-aminobenzothiazoles which are useful for treating cerebrovascular disorders.
The present invention relates to a method of using certain 2-aminobenzothiazoles and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as agents in treating cerebrovascular disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,338 covers 2-amino-6-trifluoromethoxybenzothiazole as useful as an anti-convulsant, an anxiolytic, and a hypnotic. The compound is described in Chemical Abstracts 60, 692a, 1964. Other compounds of the invention are novel. Domino et al, in J. Pharm. Exp. Ther., 1952, 105, 486-497 and in 1953, 107, 356-367 have described the pharmacological action of substituted benzazoles as inducing paralysis.
Paris et al, in Chimie Therapeutique, 1973, 6 655-658 discloses certain 2-aminobenzothiazole derivatives as analgesics and antiinflammatories.